


Everything We Need

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: Steve cannot choose.





	Everything We Need

**Author's Note:**

> For Mikey. Love you, man.

_“Of all the things to be limited, love? That sounds like an awfully restrictive way to live, Captain.”_

The words played in Steve’s head and he realised quite how little he had understood them the first time they had left Peggy’s mouth. He had never been a hint taker, much less when love was involved, so when he had told her his feelings around her and Bucky and gotten that answer, he had assumed she was telling him to choose with his heart, decide which one of them he loved more. He had gone home, sat stock still and wondered how on earth he was supposed to tear his heart in half. Peggy had supressed a chuckle when he had broken down to her about the pervasive dilemma.

_“Pegs, I can’t choose. If I could have you both, I would…”_

_“…You can, Steve.”_

_“What?”_

_“You can have us both, that’s what I meant, darling.”_

_“I…Bucky wouldn’t…”_

_“I’ve spoken to James already and he thinks it’s a delightful idea. Of course, I didn’t tell you that. Until now.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“We wanted you to come to a decision alone, unbiased.”_

_“Have you two…”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Steve, of course not.”_

Steve had felt like a fool, but a liberated one. He had the option that he had barely considered opened up to him like an unexpected beacon when the cave he had been stumbling through was just starting to feel endless. The first week had been ungainly and awkward, full of uncertainty and tentativeness. The first time he saw Bucky kiss Peggy, the worry had dissolved and the unfamiliar territory that he was walking in no longer seemed so vast. The envy that he had expected it to spark in him never came; it was a mixture of feelings that Steve had never felt, at least not all at the same time. Security, contentment, arousal and the true and steadfast knowledge that the two most important people in his world would never want for safety or love. He slept well that night.

Now, sat on their too-small couch, Bucky’s head on his lap and Peggy somehow tangled in Bucky’s legs, Steve couldn’t help dwell on how lucky he was.

“How come you get so much space?” he asked Bucky, looking down at him.

“Easy-it’s math. Peggy’s the smallest, so it would just be a sorry waste if she were lying down, you’re too damn big to lie here without complaining that your legs are pinched, which leaves me, the perfect size _and_ the prettiest here. It only makes sense that I’m the one lying down,” Bucky explained, his face the picture of conviction.

“Sweetheart, how was that maths?” Peggy frowned.

“I…it just is, trust me.”

“You didn’t include a single number in that entire explanation.”

Bucky didn’t reply, just poked his tongue out at her and shot Steve a quick wink.

“Steve, what face is he pulling? I can’t see him over my own knees,” Peggy groaned.

“A pretty one. It’s a pretty one, isn’t it Steve?” Bucky grinned.

 

Steve sighed, “Beautiful, but she’s right. This couch is for two people, if that.”

 

“Well, if I sit on Steve’s lap and put my legs on you…” Peggy started.

“Or we could just go to bed?” Bucky interrupted, “You can put your legs wherever you want then.”

“Behave, James.”

“I’ve been told I have very comfortable shoulders.”

Steve sighed, standing up (dropping Bucky’s head) and easing his way around Peggy’s legs (laddering her stockings).

“You two are more similar than you think,” He chuckled, “Come on.”

Bucky shot Peggy a look that went straight to Steve’s stomach before leading her down the hallway and pressing a kiss on Steve’s neck as he passed him.

“I wouldn’t look so excited,” Steve warned, “You’ve been mouthing off to her all week. You’re in for a very long night.”

Bucky paused, catching a glimpse of the sternness in Peggy’s face and with it, a moment of clarity that cast goosebumps on his skin.

“Pegs, um,” He said slowly, drawn out and cautious, “Do you want Stevie to yourself tonight?”

Peggy smiled, stroking Bucky’s cheek straightening the cowlicks at his temples carefully and meticulously.

“Not bloody likely, Sergeant. Not a chance, actually.”  


Bucky smiled weakly, eyes locked on Peggy’s as if she, in that moment, were the world. The absorption was adorable, Steve thought, and he knew how it felt. It was just an added bonus to be able to see Bucky feel it too.

“Steve, you’ll make her be nice right?”

“Why would I do that? Watching her make you squirm is my second favourite thing in the world.”

“What’s your first?”

“Making you squirm myself.”  


Bucky’s lips stayed parted for a moment, silently searching for words to fill them, but coming up dry. The flush creeping over his cheeks spoke loudly enough, so Steve took the opportunity to kiss him, slow and searching, tongue barely grazing his bottom lip and his touches staying light, giving little more than the space for more to be wanted. Bucky pressed forwards eagerly, a low hum of enthusiasm in his throat as he put his hands into the back pockets of Steve’s slacks and squeezed, pulling him closer and their hips flush.

“Gentlemen, are we staying in the hallway?” Peggy asked, already down to her underwear and standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

“Oh my God,” Bucky breathed, turning to her and staring unashamedly.

She smiled and took his hand, pulling him forward and into the bedroom. He followed obediently, loose and yielding. Peggy had a way of taming any bravado from Bucky like it was nothing. The cockiness, the flirting. As soon as she had decided she had humoured it for long enough, she could change something about her, whether it was her demeanour or just the energy she gave off, and stop him in his tracks, turning him to putty. With Steve, dominance was something that Bucky got more joy out of fighting than anything, and he was okay with it. He liked the challenge. But with Peggy, he would melt, all of his sassiness turning to ‘yes ma’ams’ and adoring stares. She barely had to order him around, just a look was enough to put him in his place, or in some situations, on his knees. Steve was in awe of it whilst also in no way immune to it. Peggy knew this and would employ it regularly, surprising the Captain with his own vulnerability and submissiveness, reminding him that it was okay to relinquish the hold over himself that he valued so much.

“Steve, undress him for me, will you? Last time, he got too exited and we lost a few buttons. I refuse to sew any more on for him,” Peggy ordered quietly, sitting on the bed (a double and a twin pushed together) and leaning back to watch.

“With pleasure,” Steve whispered, more for Bucky’s benefit than anything.

The drop in Steve’s voice made him prickle. Steve pulled him forward by his tie, untying it before anything else. Bucky’s eyes did not leave him, expectant and needy, as he worked down his shirt, button by button and torturously slowly. He slid it off of his shoulders and hung it over the dresser, tracing his fingers down Bucky’s spine.

“ _Please_ ” Bucky whipered.

“Please, what?”

“Please hurry up.”

Peggy chuckled and stood up from her spot on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Bucky’s middle from behind and peppered kisses along his neck. Steve bit back a moan at the sight of it, distracting himself by unbuttoning Bucky’s slacks just enough that when Peggy grazed her hands down his stomach, she could slide them past his waistband.

“Patience is a virtue, James,” She breathed into his ear, earning a deep shiver and an involuntary buck of his hips.

Steve caught the movement, stepping a little closer and tracing the shape of his hardening length with his fingertips, revelling at the strangled little noise that Bucky made in response to the tiniest amount of stimulation. Peggy clearly did to, purring gently and grabbing his hands, pinning them behind him so that he was further restrained.

“Take off your trousers, then get on your knees,” She whispered.

Bucky mumbled an urgent reply, shuffling his slacks and his underpants and kicking them out of the way. Peggy clucked her tongue in distain.

“Pick them up,” She sighed, “Then fold them and put them on the dresser.”

The desperate, wound up face Bucky pulled tore Steve between amusement and fraught need. The sergeant followed his instructions and turned back to them, easing himself onto his knees between them. The urge to pull him closer there and then and take him in that messy, uncontrolled way that only came when they were both on the edge of how much desire they could handle surged through Steve and threatened to pull him apart. Peggy put an authoritative hand on his hip and held him back, crossing over to the other side of Bucky, making sure to graze a stocking-clad foot along his bare thigh as she did.

“Come here,” She ordered softly, pulling Steve’s face to hers and locking their lips together, her free hand curling through Bucky’s hair, sitting at her heels patiently.

Trailing his hands down her back, Steve let go a little. He let his mouth roam to her neck, her collarbones, ducking his head to suck gentle bruises on her chest. She gasped at this, pressing into him and pulling his hands up to meet the clasp of her brassiere, prompting him to unlatch it. He did, sliding it off of her and looping it on the bedframe. As soon as he went to touch her newly exposed breasts, she moved away, sinking to Bucky’s level and smoothing his hair.

“Shall we give that mouth of yours something to do besides misbehave?” She cooed sweetly, a dark, rich treacle in her voice that made Steve want to fall onto his knees right alongside Bucky.

Bucky nodded, melting into her touch, forehead against her shoulder, hands neatly clasped behind his back in a way that Steve could only imagine was taking every ounce of his poorly practiced control. Peggy kept him like that for a moment, one hand in his hair and the other tracing lines on his thighs, climbing high enough that his hips would twitch with the false promise of contact. She eventually turned back to Steve, looking him up and down.

“You’re still fully dressed,” She chuckled.

Steve cleared his throat bashfully, hurrying his clothes off before folding them and putting them on top of Bucky’s.

“Steve,” Bucky sighed breathlessly, “Hurry _up_.”

Peggy shot him a warning glance, tightening her grip in his hair from affectionate to threatening. Steve pulled the last of his clothes off, the relief palpable in the sergeants flushed face. He was only now, standing completely naked that he realised that he was uncomfortably hard.

He ran his thumb along Bucky’s bottom lip, pushing his mouth just barely open. Bucky leaned forward, eyes closed, lashes fanning out on his burning cheeks. Steve bit down on his tongue to quell a groan at the sight, pressing his tip to Bucky’s tongue and waiting for the feeling of heat and suction. Instead he felt Peggy, gripping his length and adopting a slow, firm rhythm that stole the air from his lungs and built up, steady and undulating. Bucky audibly whined and the injustice of it all, sitting back on his heels and pouting.

“Peggy, please,” he groaned, bouncing impatiently in place.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She sighed, “I’m just too cruel to you, aren’t I?”

He nodded. She stepped out of the way, finally relenting. Bucky took Steve into his mouth hungrily, swallowing him deep straight away, no build up and no warning. Steve went to speak, but the words came out as something unintelligible, a stuttering string of merged sounds that he directed at the ceiling, tilting his head back. He knotted his fingers into Bucky’s hair, guiding him to and froe. Every few strokes, he would moan around Steve’s cock, causing a delicious vibration and tightening that dragged Steve that little bit further every time. If he was going to be a sexual martyr, he was going to have his fun where he could.

“Good boy,” Steve breathed, voice tight and shaky, “Such a good boy.”

Bucky thrilled at the praise, his cock twitching to remind him just how much it begged to be touched. Peggy noticed and tapped Steve’s hip lightly, an unspoken order to stop that Steve had to dig deep to follow. The force of having to stop swallowed him for a moment, but he was no less tethered by Peggy’s word than Bucky, so he stopped all the same, pinching the sergeant’s cheek affectionately before looking to Peggy for instruction.

No words came, just a chaste kiss on the forehead, followed my a much less chaste one for Bucky, long and deep with her body pressed flush to his, now pulled to standing. Bucky again melted, gripping her waist and sliding his hands under the peach lace of her garter belt as if any barrier between their flesh was unbearable, as if any roadblock in his instinctive search for friction was more than he could handle.

“Tell me what you want, and if you ask nicely you might be surprised by my generosity,” Peggy explained in the softest, most dangerous of tones.

 

“I…anything,” Bucky choked out between kisses, “I just…anything at all.”

“That’s no good,” Peggy stated firmly.

 

Bucky went to protest but thought better of it.

 

“I want to taste you,” He finally offered, “Please.”

 

“Please, what?”

 

“Please, ma’am.”

 

“That’s better,” she smiled, stroking Bucky’s cheek, “Steve, isn’t it better when he uses his manners?”

 

All Steve could do was nod, awestruck and adoring at the both of them. Steve wondered if he had ever seen more beauty in one scene before, if he could ever have anticipated feeling so much love at once. If he had, it was probably in his darkest moments, when the only reassurance he could give himself was in the folly of imagination and hope. Hope for a world where his fight felt balanced, where his heart and mind did not feel split two ways. It had never felt like a tangible truth, only a pipe dream of a man up against a brick wall with too much love to go around.

So, he just stared, feeling dumbstruck and ungainly as he watched Bucky lie down on the bed, thighs trembling slightly, and Peggy following him, tracing two maroon-painted fingernails up his chest as he followed the edge of the bed. They seemed more comfortable than he did, needing less guidance to fall into their dynamic and relax. Steve guessed that they just had more practice, more confidence in their own bodies and more experience in being viewed sexually. They were fluid and malleable, whereas Steve had not quite spilled out of his own mould yet.

And it was with fluidity and ease that Peggy pulled Bucky on top of her, kissing him roughly for a few moments before nudging him downwards, a gentle yet guiding hand putting him exactly where he needed to be. He settled between her legs, his hips pointed up in what Steve hoped was his invitation. He kneeled behind Bucky, leaning across the bed to grab the slick from the nightstand.

Peggy sat her legs on Bucky’s shoulders, gripping him and anchoring him as his mouth met her, licking slowly and cautiously. Her head fell back and she breathed a soft moan, carving her fingers through the sergeant’s hair. Steve felt need and urgency creep up on him at the sound.

“My _God_ , you’re good at that, James,” Peggy hissed, gripping Bucky’s shoulder with one hand and the sheets with the other.

Steve covered his fingers with the slick before running them slowly from the small of Bucky’s back downwards. He visibly shuddered, so he repeated the action, harder this time. Bucky arched back against him, pushing for more sensation, so Steve obliged, pressing his fingers into him, slowly enough not to hurt, but fast enough that Bucky gasped and squirmed against the pressure.

Steve hooked his fingers downwards, pushing on the bundle of nerves that he knew pulled him apart. Bucky squirmed harder, moaning against Peggy but not stopping the rhythmic circling of his tongue. He gripped her thighs with shaky hands and continued. The lines of his body seemed to flow into hers seamlessly, the gentle coaxing rocking that Bucky had adopted ebbing into the rolling of Peggy’s hips that was quickening by the second.

Peggy’s face was red, flushed all the way to the chest, the almost invisible freckles that dusted her décolletage standing out more than they ever did. They were like constellations, painting her chest with the night sky from shoulder to shoulder. With her fingers knotted into the sheets, head tilted back against the pillows and the arch of her spine becoming almost feline, she seemed to be sewn into the world around her. Integral, engrained and utterly important. Steve needed her like he needed air.

Peggy pulled him from he enthrallment, her breathing growing pitchy and less controlled and her heels digging into Bucky’s ribs as if he would float away.

“Steve, fuck him. I want to feel him moan when he comes. Please hurry up and fuck him,” She moaned, the words falling fast and tight from her bitten lips and her tone becoming pleading.

Steve did not attempt to quell the growl that shuddered from him. He tugged Bucky’s hips to his sharply, running the tip of his cock over his entrance, just to watch him shudder one last time before he pushed in slowly, catching Bucky’s hips as his knees went weak, a deliciously winded noise leaving him. Peggy coughed out a gasp, her breathing catching in her throat.

Thrusting only made Steve realise how much he needed this, and it took everything in that moment not to give in a rail him, let pleasure rule his movements. Holding on, closing his eyes and breathing through his mouth in thin puffs, he could level himself, keep his movements slow. Until Bucky opened his mouth.

“God, Steve, give it to me harder,” He groaned between kisses against Peggy’s thighs, “God, baby, please. I need you to give it to me harder.”

Steve cut off the fevered rambling with a sharp thrust that made Bucky turn to jelly again. He sped up his movements until the headboard tapped against the wall behind it like a metronome. The tell-tale trembling in Peggy’s thighs spurred him on. The world seemed to contract around him. The room closed in and the thoughts and feeling of that moment ruled him, isolating him in a hot bubble of stimulation and sensory input that almost made him dizzy. Peggy dragged him back.

“Oh, my God,” She whispered, “Oh, oh, _oh_.”

 

Any coherence left her at this point. She moaned a mixture of profanities and adoration, both of their names tangled up in the syllables. Something about this tore Bucky apart and he pressed his forehead into the mattress beside her, arching into pleasure like a cat and begging Steve not to stop.

Peggy’s breathing slowed from tight, brittle gasps, to heaving deep breaths that trembled with her muscles. She closed her eyes, carding one shaky hand through Bucky’s hair and cupping his cheek with the other.

The control that she was gaining back, Steve was losing. The sounds Bucky was making, the way he moved, the flush across his skin, it intoxicated him. Every movement Steve made was ruled by it, every breath he managed to puff out came closer and closer to falling apart into moans.

“Fuck, Steve, don’t stop. _Please_ don’t stop,” Bucky managed to whine out before crumbling, holding onto to Peggy’s thighs and shuddering hard, quiet, sobbed moans muffled against her skin.

Steve heard Peggy whisper something about a mess before his vision greyed and he crumbled too.

When overwhelming pleasure gave way to loose-limbed exhaustion, Peggy pulled him towards her, lying him down between them and cradling him against her chest. Bucky buried his nose into the crook of Steve’s neck, and the room fell quiet. Hazy stillness was only punctuated by recovering breathing, intensity and heat gave way to the chill of sweat cooling on bare skin and the dull throb of heartbeats.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, “Both of you. So much.”

Bucky hummed a warm sound and hugged him closer. Peggy pressed a kiss onto his forehead and closed her eyes.

With that, like a fire reduced to glowing embers, they laid there. Words were few and movements were fewer, only serving any purpose if they were for affection. They didn’t move; they had no need to.

 

They had everything they wanted right where they were.

 

 


End file.
